


【A3!／至咲】大人のチョコレート

by Yuki_guo



Series: A3!／至咲 [2]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 13:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki_guo/pseuds/Yuki_guo
Summary: ＋與遊戲人物無關＋後記廢話世界多......至咲也是世界級的可愛(*´▽`*)（好





	【A3!／至咲】大人のチョコレート

「至さん，請跟我……」

安靜無人的起居室中，佐久間咲也斂下眼簾，一旁因為工作太累而熟睡的茅崎至沒有任何反應，柔軟的淺色髮絲被男孩的指尖撫過數次，他以幾乎聽不到的音量小聲的說。

「交往什麼的，不可能吧。」

輕輕地笑了起來，咲也將毛毯蓋在茅崎至的身上，隨即快步離開。男人緩緩張眼，紅寶石色的眼眸閃爍著，在聽見男孩關上房門的聲響後輕嘆。

＊

從那天過後，他們便塑成了微妙的距離感，仿佛有看不見的牆在兩人之間建起隔閡。互相打招呼，一起排練、一起生活，所謂的日常仍舊一再上演，但誰露出了看似完美的笑容，誰又以從容不迫的姿態回應著，興許除了他們以外沒人敢主動戳破。

茅崎至在下班歸途心情莫名平穩，坐在電車中的時間變得冗長，他無意識地點擊手機螢幕，眼神隨意飄移，意外發現佐久間咲也就站在不遠處，明明和自己一樣一個人、也是在疲憊一天後的歸途，他的背影在茅崎至眼中看來卻沒有絲毫倦容。

－－不可能吧。

那聲輕嘆重新流竄進他的記憶，平靜的水底泛起漣漪，過去的種種接觸、不經意的靠近與交錯過的身影一湧而上，一把將茅崎至的面具摔出裂痕。  
他明知道如何再度找回失去的平衡，也清楚那樣的感情是多麼強大以至於無法抑制，卻無視著逐漸破裂的缺口，任由對方的情意滋長，再若無其事的抹滅。  
明明聽到了、明明心底有著答案，卻害怕受傷、恐懼著未來總有一天的分離，對與自己截然不同的、燦爛耀眼的笑容感到畏怯，於是背對已經張開的雙臂，背對明明緊抓住不放手就能夠擁有的戀心。

可不可以別對我露出那種表情呢，咲也。那種明明哀傷，卻笑著的勉強表情，是會讓人無法直視的心痛。  
如果你想要當作沒有發生，我什麼也不會戳破，怎麼樣也會陪你演到底的。因為我也不過是個選擇逃避的狡猾大人、無法對你許下承諾的糟糕大人而已。  
所以，所以。

「咲也！」

茅崎至快步地追上與他在同一站下車的男孩，指尖扣緊了那人的肩膀，硬是扳過身子，卻只見咲也的眼眶紅腫著，面頰也滿佈淚珠。  
咲也像是沒有料到會被人看見地愣住，發現來人是茅崎至時更加惶恐了，張了張嘴卻什麼話也說不出口，抬起視線對上和他一樣顏色的眼眸時一眨，淚水再度沿著同樣的軌道而下，被重力拉扯著從下巴滴落，將兩人鞋與鞋之間的地板沾濕。

「至さん、......」

茅崎至伸手環過咲也比他想像還要窄的肩頭，把胸膛讓給令人心痛不已的男孩，伸手來回撫摸蓬鬆的紅色頭髮。

或許未來會後悔，但現在的他毫無遺憾，為抹去咲也在他懷中啜泣時，無法控制而滿溢而出的淚水。

＊

回程的春風以過於溫柔的力道吹拂在兩人並肩而行的身軀，彷彿知曉兩人內心未傾訴出的話語一般，將多餘的不安與繁雜給撫去。  
肩與肩時常挨在一起，卻沒有人先拉開距離，僅僅是讓這樣的沉默蔓延，從緩慢的步伐延伸到滿開宿舍的門口。

佐久間咲也的鼻尖、眼尾與面頰仍應方才失控的哭泣而染著嫣紅，胸口有著一股悸動與苦悶混雜著有些壓迫，他的視線從自己的鞋尖轉移到身旁的人身上。  
茅崎至看起來也是心事重重的樣子，柔軟彎曲的髮絲隨著風流在他的耳畔晃動，寶紅色的雙眼帶著咲也無法看清的情緒－－難受的、自責的、後悔的。  
他躊躇了一下，停下了與茅崎至一致的腳步，正想鼓起勇氣說出口，就聽到提著手提包的男人沒有轉身，僅是側頭，過長的瀏海遮蔽好看的眉目，勾起的笑容有著大人的包裝，像是對待外人一樣的完美。

「咲也，想吃巧克力嗎？」

＊

最後他選了草莓口味的甜巧克力。  
他們兩人坐在咲也常常一人排練台詞的河岸邊，天色近乎是全黑的關係，河岸上也只有路燈與月色的照耀，讓水面波光粼粼。

「至さん，我有話想跟你說。」  
「現在的我，非常喜歡至さん，今後也會、一直喜歡……」  
「今後啊……」

茅崎至嘴裡咬著粉色的巧克力靜靜聽著。就連男孩猶豫的時候、害羞到說不出口的時候都沒有打斷，卻在對方講出了今後一詞時忍不住複誦了一次。

這就是他最害怕的原因。他已經不是個有著無限未來能夠去闖、能夠被原諒犯下錯誤的年紀了。  
一步一步都是做好精細打算的，一步一步都是一旦誤判就將陷入沼澤，無法救回的驚險。  
這樣子害怕犯錯，不敢放下一切的自己，也想要被誰緊擁、被誰給安穩承接。

他站起身子，正想裝作沒事的回去宿舍，咲也卻在不知不覺離他僅有一步的距離，將他的身子環抱。  
因為身高差的關係，他只能彎著背脊，讓自己的臉隱藏在少年有些顫抖的肩頭。溫柔的嗓音像是母親唱著搖籃曲，佐久間咲也一點一滴地將自己的心情告訴他。

「至さん，我其實剛才是去找自己的父母聊聊，在電車上想到和他們的回憶，才會哭成那樣的。」

沒想到居然會遇到至さん呢。爽朗的笑聲在耳邊悠遊，茅崎至沒有回話，只是輕輕點頭。他知道咲也的父母很久以前就過世了，也可以理解難過的情緒一湧而上的片刻是難以克制的悲痛。

「所以，我是非常瞭解這個世界上沒有『永遠』這件事的。」

茅崎至身體僵硬了一會，咲也大概也察覺到了，所以只是把雙臂收得更緊，讓兩人的身子之間幾乎沒有距離。

「儘管如此，我還是想要把自己的心意告訴至さん，大概是因為……我就是這麼喜歡至さん吧。」

喜歡到，就算明白未來總有一天會分離、就算可能被拒絕、可能再也無法一起相處，也要講出口的喜歡。是不一定能真的一直愛著，但喜歡的程度讓自己能夠有勇氣講出－－

「我會一直一直、這麼喜歡至さん的！」

茅崎至瞪大了雙眼，讓兩人的身子分離，他看著咲也帶有笑意的眼睛盈滿淚光，卻笑得猶如春天綻放的櫻花一般美麗，忍不住垂著眉頭，無奈的笑了起來。

「咲也的名字取得真好。」

他自顧自的說著，無視於男孩驚慌的疑惑，湊上前去將軟嫩的唇封住。明明是草莓味的酸甜，卻因為淚水的滑落而成了有點鹹的親吻。  
戀愛不是制服的第二顆鈕扣、不是汗水淋漓的操場，而是昏暗的河岸邊，是巧克力的甜，是淚水的苦澀。  
是有了茅崎至才完整的，大人的巧克力。

＊

後話／  
至：我們回來了。嗚哇！前輩、監督？  
千景：還敢一臉疑惑……咲也這麼晚都還沒回來大家都很擔心，結果原來是你把人家拐到不知道什麼地方的嗎？  
至：不是的前輩……總之說來話長。  
（一旁的咲也臉很紅一直道歉幫至求情）

**Author's Note:**

> 唉……談戀愛好難（怎  
我真的很喜歡這對又很不會寫一直失去語彙力QQ  
而且我怎麼每次都寫在河岸邊xDDD到底多喜歡！
> 
> 這篇我想的是身為大人的至因為受過太多歷練還有社會的打擊（？）悲觀的不相信彼此對愛情的認真程度了……反正等交往後他就會被咲也可愛到懷疑交往前自己是不是腦袋敲到了（自己寫的吼
> 
> 唉……我都一直在亂叫，然後懷疑自己是不是OOC……QQ但我內心的他們就是↓↓↓
> 
> 咲也：有些事情很敏感，但面對至就是全心全意不會說謊也很純真，能夠用這樣的直率拯救疲憊的、被大人定則規範習慣的至
> 
> 至：因為身為大人所以必須顧慮很多東西，會想要逃避不想面對，但是咲也的直率讓他選擇相信，還有咲也好可愛彈幕連發（這個不用說明
> 
> 這樣的感覺QQ所以才寫了這樣的文章QQ  
但可以的話下次想寫純甜文！剛好寫到第二顆鈕扣，所以也想寫畢業當天至很怕回來看到咲也鈕扣不見工作超級心神不寧，結果回到滿開宿舍咲也很害羞把鈕扣給他，還說是特地留給至さん的……可愛………（好
> 
> 不過是個後記廢話怎麼可以這麼多真是不好意思，一遇到他們我就話多……感謝喜歡的大家，歡迎一起聊聊至咲或講講感想！Q///Q（爆


End file.
